happyhomedesignerfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is a brown tapir with blond hair tied into an elegant bun. She seems to spend as much time dreaming as she does awake, and has the curious ability to communicate through dreams and even to show one person's dreams to another. She runs a Dream Suite, where she can make full use of her power. Birthday: February 29th (Pisces). "Dreams are but a reflection of your unconscious self." Furniture * aroma pot * Luna's pic Music * K.K. Lullaby Clothing * elegant umbrella Meeting Luna Hello. You have reached Luna. I sincerely hope you are having sweet dreams as of late. Ahhhh… You wish to speak with me about a home appointment. Yes, I have not forgotten. I spoke with Nook himself in a dream not long ago. He mentioned I should hope to speak with you. And now here we are, the dream being fulfilled. I will speak with you in person in a moment. Good-bye. Mmmmm… It is good to meet you in person, player. We spoke in a dream three nights ago. You may not remember that, but surely you remember speaking to me on the phone just now? Ahhhh… Very good. As I mentioned, I spoke to the striped manager in reference to my home. The home I see in my dreams is not the same home I find myself waking up in. This must change. I must ask you then, can you build me a new house? The dream home? Stories *''"Do you see them? The ones who help me with dreams? They are here now, as always. We are business partners, you see. They don't speak much while in the waking world. But if you find them in a particularly tasty dream, you'll discover it can be difficult to quiet them down."'' *''"Were you aware that dreams all have unique flavors when tasted? For instance, dreams about sunsets tend to taste like cinnamon with a hint of orange juice. The only advice we can give is to never taste dreams that involve taking a test while nude. Dreadful."'' *''"While I do enjoy my home, I feel as if we never see it. As you know, we spend much of our time in the dream world, which can be strangely exhausting. I must constantly remind myself that dreams are fun to visit, but living in them can be troublesome."'' *''"Have you considered that this room may not really exist at all? What if it and myself are just parts of an elaborate dream your mind has concocted? Well, let me assure you that for the time being, we are indeed together in the real world…for now."'' *''"Good dreams and bad dreams are rather hard to classify. Most of the time, we interpret them incorrectly. I once had a dream where I was chased by a monster, which you'd assume is a particularly bad dream. But I was not caught! I escaped! That is why I remember that as a very good dream."'' *''"Folks ask me about this room all the time. They assume it must say something profound about me. I must remind them that I am merely a physical shell of the tragic unknown. This…greatly disturbs them for some reason. It seems perfectly rational to us, so why not them?"'' *''"Fresh air can be good for nice, relaxing sleep. Surrounding yourself with positive things always helps. However, being surrounded by negative aspects may lead to bad, distasteful dreams. I recommend a bubble bath, a nice chocolate souffle, or jazz music. Those make the tastiest dreams."'' *''"This yard soothes me in a very particular way. It calms my inner voices, putting them to sleep. With them silent, it makes it much easier to get work done."'' *''"The odd thing about many dreams is that if you attempt them, they will come true. Take this house. I dreamed it, and so you helped me make it real. Thus my dream is now reality. Perhaps it is worth considering the next time you have a particularly enjoyable dream."'' Category:Special Character